Cuite, Gueule de bois et Réconfort
by bambiemag
Summary: Une série de trois OS sur l'association d'alcool et de désir... Quand Sara désir un certain Scofield et qu'elle se retrouve coincée dans une chambre d'hôtel avec son frère, voilà ce que ça donne !
1. Cuite

Tout commence par une simple question de Lincoln

_**Cuite**_

Tout commence par une simple question.

« Vous voulez un verre Sara ? «

Simple mais pas forcément réfléchie quand on sait que la jeune femme est une ancienne alcoolique, doublée d'une ex-junkie, qui a replongé plus d'une fois dans ses travers. Personne n'a jamais dit que Lincoln réfléchissait avant de parler.

Elle sourit, il se rend compte de son erreur.

**« ** Excusez-moi je suis un véritable idiot parfois. »

Le sourire de la jeune femme s'élargit.

**« ** Oh ne vous inquiétez pas Lincoln, un petit verre n'a jamais tué personne. »

Ce n'est pas tout à fait ce qu'on lui a appris aux Alcooliques Anonymes, mais aucun des membres n'est là pour le lui rappeler. La seule personne qui, dans le trio infernal qu'elle forme avec les deux frères en cavale, aurait pu lui faire un sermon, est actuellement Dieu seul sait où, en train de faire Dieu seul sait quoi. Michael semble ne pas juger utile de les informer de la suite du plan. Qu'importe après tout, jusqu'à maintenant ils sont en vie et c'est uniquement grâce à lui. Sara devrait dans ce cas n'avoir aucune raison de lui en vouloir. Et pourtant, il l'a laissé là, avec un ex condamné à mort, qui bien que doux comme un agneau, n'a aucune bonne manière. Tout ça, bien évidemment après l'avoir embrassé dans les toilettes d'un train, il y a de ça une semaine et demie.

Lincoln la regarde ébahit et lui demande :

« Vous êtes sûre ? »

Devant sa réponse sans équivoque, il lui sert un verre d'un liquide ambré dont il préfère ignorer le nom et qu'il a trouvé au fond du mini bar de l'hôtel miteux dans lequel ils ont pris quartiers. Il se sert à son tour et lève son verre.

**« ** A la vie »

Elle sourit devant cette réalité : Ils sont en vie. Elle trinque avec lui et avale cul sec son verre. Lorsque celui-ci est vide, elle le repose avec une horrible grimace.

« Qu'est-ce que c'est que ce jus de chaussette ? » L'interroge-t-elle

Il fait une mimique qui prouve qu'il n'en sait rien et rempli à nouveau son verre, qu'elle regarde avec hésitation. Elle a tant lutté pour se sortir de cet enfer, a-t-elle le droit d'y replonger comme ça sur un coup de tête ? Elle hausse les épaules. Après tout, la cavale ne lui permettra certainement pas d'assouvir son envie d'alcool de si tôt et lui évitera ainsi d'en redevenir dépendante.

Elle saisit le verre et le boit sous l'œil épaté de Lincoln qui a rarement vu une femme avec une telle descente. Il en est d'ailleurs toujours épaté après la cinquième tournée et il peut constater à quel point Sara est joyeuse après seulement quelques gorgées. Il n'osera bien sûre pas avouer, qu'il est lui-même un peu guilleret.

**« ** Ce n'est vraiment pas raisonnable Docteur » Fait-il remarquer à juste titre.

Elle rit sans trop savoir pourquoi.

« Rien de tout ce que je fais depuis un mois n'est raisonnable Lincoln. Et tout ce manque de jugeote a d'ailleurs commencé à cause de vous »

Elle pointe un doigt accusateur vers lui. Il fronce un sourcil.

« Et pourquoi à cause de moi ? » Demande-t-il étonné.

Elle se penche pour lui prendre la bouteille des mains et se resservir une sixième fois tout en affirmant :

« C'est pour vous que j'ai laissé la porte ouverte, je vous le rappelle. »

Elle lui tend la bouteille qu'il saisit et réplique :

« Oh Sara soyez honnête, ce n'est pas pour moi que vous l'avez fait… »

Elle éclate de rire puis redevient sérieuse.

« C'est vrai… je l'ai fait par amour… par amour pour le cadet des deux frères, mais qui s'en fiche comme de sa première chemise. »

Elle rit à nouveau. Malgré son esprit embrumé, Lincoln devine de l'amertume dans cette affirmation.

« Pourquoi vous dites ça ? Michael vous aime aussi…

Ah oui ? s'étonne-t-elle, Vous en connaissez beaucoup vous des hommes amoureux qui ne tentent rien avec la femme qu'ils sont censés aimer ?

Lincoln la regarde avec un sourire entendu aux lèvres. C'est donc ça : Sara est frustrée par le manque de tentatives d'approches de son frère. Il décide alors de le défendre :

« Mike est ce qu'on appelle un romantique.

A ce stade ce n'est plus du romantisme… déclare-t-elle en riant amèrement, Non sérieusement Lincoln, plus d'un homme aurait envoyé son frère chercher ce qu'il y avait à aller chercher pour pouvoir rester seul dans la chambre avec sa "petite amie", si je peux dire »

Lincoln hoche la tête devant cette évidence, seulement, Michael n'est pas un homme comme les autres, c'est d'ailleurs ce qu'il lui dit.

« Ah oui ? Il est homo ? »

Linc éclate de rire puis reprend son sérieux d'un coup en réalisant ce qu'elle vient de dire.

« Les Burrows sont des vrais hommes.

C'est un Scofield. » Lui fait-elle remarquer.

Il la regarde avec un froncement de sourcils. Ce n'est pas faux et il se demande d'ailleurs pourquoi Michael a toujours refusé de porter le même nom que lui. Ne sont-ils pas censé être frères ?

« Je vous dis moi, que mon petit frère est un homme qui aime les femmes… et qui sait même les aimer énormément au vu des sourires béats qu'avaient toutes ses conquêtes.

J'aimerai en juger par moi-même si vous n'y voyez aucun inconvénient. »

Elle porte à ses lèvres le septième ou huitième verre – elle a arrêté de compter en faite – tandis que Lincoln se lève pour aller chercher une autre bouteille dans le mini bar.

« Peut-être que le problème c'est que vous soyez toujours là à partager la même chambre que nous. » Suggère-t-elle.

Il se rassoit face à elle, la regarde et demande :

« Vous croyez ? »

Non, vraiment, ce doit être le fantasme de Michael de s'envoyer en l'air sous les yeux de son frère.

« Dans ce cas, Sara, dés qu'il revient, je m'éclipse. »

Elle lui sourit comme si elle était aux anges.

« Vous feriez ça ? »

Il débouche la bouteille et boit directement au goulot.

« Bien sûre… entre frères on peut bien se rendre ce genre de services. Après tout, ce n'est pas parce que ça fait trois ans que je n'ai pas touché une femme qu'il doit en être de même pour Michael » Ajoute-t-il.

Elle le regarde ébahie et s'exclame :

« Trois ans ? Mais c'est scandaleux ! »

Cela semble le vexer.

« Peut-être que si les infirmières dans les prisons ne jouaient pas les saintes nitouche, on ne serait pas obliger de se retenir ! »

Elle pique la bouteille des mains de Lincoln et boit au goulot à son tour sous le regard scandalisé de son partenaire de boisson.

« Elles ne jouent pas les saintes nitouche, la preuve, Michael, n'a pas eu à se retenir lui. Pour ça au moins on peut lui reconnaître du talent… il sait allumer le feu. »

Lincoln sourit.

« Lui et vous, dans l'infirmerie… ? » Commence-t-il.

Elle sourit à son tour.

« Vous aimeriez savoir ce qu'il s'est passé hein ? »

Il hoche la tête. Elle perd son sourire et parle le plus sérieusement du monde :

« Croyez-vous que je serais en train d'imaginer son corps s'il y avait eu plus qu'un simple baiser ? »

Lincoln la regarde, déçu de cette révélation et quelques peu dégoûté qu'elle évoque ainsi le corps de son frère. Il saisit la bouteille qu'elle lui tend et hausse les épaules en la portant jusqu'à sa bouche.

« Je vous l'ai dit, c'est un romantique. Lui assure-t-il

C'est un manipulateur ! »

Il boit une nouvelle gorgée.

« Oh Sara, vous dites ça parce que vous êtes en colère.

Frustrée est le terme le plus approprié dans mon cas. » Rectifie-t-elle.

Lincoln sourit légèrement en se plongeant dans les souvenirs de ses folles nuits avec quelques femmes plantureuses.

« Les femmes que je fréquentais ne semblaient pas frustrées… »

Elle hoche la tête de dépit.

« Et oui que voulez-vous, vous êtes un bon coup au lit et Michael est un génie. »

Il n'en est pas sûr, mais il jurerait qu'il y a un sous-entendu pour le moins vexant dans ce qu'elle vient de dire. Aussi bien pour lui que pour Michael. Alors qu'il tente de trouver où est l'insulte dans sa phrase, l'esprit de Sara se tourne vers autre chose.

« Vous me trouvez désirable ? » Demande la jeune femme.

A ce moment, Lincoln est en train de boire au goulot de la bouteille, et en entendant cette question, il recrache tout ce qu'il a dans la bouche. Cela ne perturbe pas Sara le moins du monde, puisqu'elle saisit la bouteille tout en continuant de parler. Il ne comprend pas tout ce qu'elle dit parce qu'il en est encore à la phrase précédente et à tout ce que ça peut inspirer comme pensées dont il ne pourra décemment pas révéler le contenu à son frère sous peine de recevoir son poing dans la figure. Lorsqu'il revient à la réalité, c'est pour entendre Sara affirmer :

«… En faite je crois que c'est ça le problème : Il ne me désire pas. »

Lincoln écarquille les yeux.

« Il faudrait être drôlement perturbé pour ne pas vous désirer Sara. »

Alors là c'est elle qui ouvre grand les yeux, et il réalise ce que tout cela signifie : Soit il est lui-même très perturbé soit il vient d'avouer qu'il la désirait.

« J'ai vraiment dit ça à haute voix ? » Dit-il un peu honteux.

Et c'est pile poil ce moment là que choisit Michael pour revenir de sa grande mission top secrète. Lincoln et Sara tournent la tête vers lui tandis qu'il s'arrête sur le pas de la porte. Il les regarde tour à tour puis avise les deux bouteilles d'alcool à leur pieds. Il y a un moment de flottement durant lequel Michael se demande comment en une heure ils ont pu en arriver là. Sara se lève difficilement et vient jusqu'à lui en chancelant.

« On parlait justement de toi… »

Il pose le sac qu'il tient dans ses mains sur la table pour venir la soutenir elle. Puis il regarde Lincoln avec sévérité pour lui demander :

« Tu l'as fait boire ?

Non, non, non, il ne m'a pas fait boire… Assure la jeune femme que Michael regarde avec sévérité.

Tu es ivre Sara… » Constate-t-il.

Elle se redresse et plisse les yeux pour lui faire un regard qu'elle pense méchant mais qui en réalité est particulièrement drôle. Et Michael éclaterait probablement de rire si ce n'était pas une ancienne alcoolique anonyme qui se tenait devant lui, complètement saoule.

« Je ne suis pas ivre M. Scofield… En faite, Lincoln et moi discutions tout en buvant un coup, comme le feraient deux potes… »

Lincoln pointe un doigt vers elle et confirme :

« Ouais c'est ça, Sara et moi sommes deux potes qui apprennent à se connaître… »

Michael croise les bras et répond juste :

« Oh…

Et justement, ton frère était en train de me donner son avis sur la sensualité dont je fais preuve et qui visiblement n'a aucun effet sur toi. » Déclare Sara.

Michael fronce les sourcils tandis que Lincoln tente de se lever en s'aidant du lit à côté de lui.

« Oui enfin, je disais juste à Sara que c'était impossible qu'un homme ne la désire pas. » Rectifie Lincoln.

Michael regarde son frère comme horrifié et quand Lincoln le remarque, il a soudain envie de se fondre dans le sol. Sara qui ne semble pas avoir remarqué l'échange de regards entre Michael et son frère décide de rebondir sur ce que Lincoln vient de dire :

« Tu vois, il le dit lui-même : c'est impossible. Alors pourquoi toi tu ne me désires pas ? »

Michael qui n'a pas quitté des yeux son frère pendant la tirade de Sara semble soudain saisir ce qu'elle vient de dire. Il tourne la tête vers elle et cligne des yeux plusieurs fois. Bon sang la situation est complètement folle. Comment se fait-il qu'il soit là, au milieu de deux ivrognes et qu'il doive écouter sa « petite amie » lui parler de son désir – ou plutôt de son manque de désir d'après ce qu'elle semble penser – devant son propre frère ? Sara semble attendre une réponse qu'il préfère esquiver :

« Sara, je ne crois pas qu'on devrait parler de ça maintenant. »

Elle suit le regard de Michael qui est posé sur son frère.

« Oh mais Lincoln doit justement s'en aller. Pas vrai Lincoln ? »

Elle se tourne vers lui et lui fait un clin d'œil. Il semble surpris puis se souvient de ce qu'il lui avait promis un peu plus tôt.

« Oh oui, je vais aller faire un tour. »

Il fait un clin d'œil à Sara et commence à se diriger vers la porte. Quand il l'atteint, Michael ne se retourne même pas vers lui pour déclarer :

« Reste-là Linc. »

Le ton est sans appelle et n'est censé engendrer aucune protestation et pourtant Lincoln proteste.

« Ne me force pas à vous regarder faire… ça… »

Michael tourne la tête vers lui.

« Hors de question que tu sortes… vu l'état dans lequel tu es, tu vas rameuter tous les flics du coin. »

Lincoln se redresse fier comme un paon et affirme :

« Oh, ce n'est pas mon genre… »

Il met la main sur la poignée de la porte mais Michael le rappelle à l'ordre.

«Linc ! »

L'aîné se retourne et prend un air de petit garçon pris la main dans le sac tandis que les lèvres de Sara se rapprochent du cou de Michael, tel un vampire. Il se retourne à temps pour l'empêcher de le mordre pendant que Lincoln, pris d'un soudain haut de cœur, change d'avis et file dans la salle de bain. Sara le regarde faire et se met à rire.

**« **Michael, ton frère est bourré. »

Il sourit devant cette affirmation, bien qu'il trouve que la situation ne prête pas à rire. Il s'inquiète des conséquences que ça aura sur la longue période de sobriété de Sara. Alors qu'il est en train de penser à cela, Sara se rapproche à nouveau vers lui et fait glisser ses mains sous son t-shirt.

« Maintenant qu'on est seuls, on pourrait en profiter… » Propose-t-elle de façon coquine.

Il retient les mains de la jeune femme, craignant que ça ne finisse par lui faire de l'effet.

« Sara… »

Elle cligne des yeux.

« Michael tu es homo ? »

Il la regarde voyant que la question est plus que sérieuse, aussi tout naturellement, il répond le plus sérieusement du monde :

« Non.

Alors quel est le problème ? » S'enquit-elle

Il la pousse vers le lit lentement tout en lui parlant.

« Le problème Sara c'est que tu n'es pas dans ton état normal et que tu sembles très fatiguée.

Non, je ne suis pas fatiguée. »

Elle sourit en voyant qu'ils se rapprochent du lit.

« Fais-moi l'amour Michael. »

Il devrait se sentir flatté d'une telle demande. Seulement, en cet instant il n'a aucune envie d'y satisfaire parce qu'outre le fait que l'haleine de Sara est comparable à l'odeur d'un bar d'ivrognes après la fermeture, la jeune femme ne tient même pas debout. Il lui sourit et prend sa voix la plus douce pour lui répondre :

« C'est très tentant, mais je préfèrerai que tu te reposes un peu pour l'instant. »

Elle s'assoit sur le lit et attrape la ceinture de Michael.

« Oh, Michael, tu ne crois pas qu'on s'est assez reposé ces derniers jours ? »

Il se recule pour l'empêcher de continuer à détacher la ceinture qui retient son jean. Les mains de la jeune femme retombent lourdement et elle prend une mine boudeuse.

« Tu n'es vraiment pas drôle… »

Il lui sourit et affirme :

« Tu as raison, je ne le suis pas, parce qu'il n'y a rien de drôle. »

Elle prend une pose qu'elle pense sexy pour lui souffler :

« Oh aller, un petit coup vite fait avant que ton frère ne sorte de la salle de bain. »

Il se sent soudain extrêmement navré pour elle, parce qu'il sait que dans son état normal, Sara ne ferait pas ce genre de proposition, et immédiatement il pense au lendemain, quand elle se réveillera. Il espère qu'elle n'aura aucun souvenir de cette soirée. Il entend son frère ouvrir la porte de la salle de bain et le regarde sortir en se tenant le ventre. Il s'accote contre la porte.

« Faites comme si je n'étais pas là… Oh… Pourquoi les murs de la pièce bougent ? » Demande-t-il la voix pâteuse.

Michael sourit quand il le voit s'affaler sur le lit à côté de lui et qu'il l'entend ronfler. Il se retourne vers Sara.

« Allonge-toi Sara s'il te plait.

Que si tu t'allonges avec moi. » Négocie la jeune femme.

Il hésite. Apparemment, elle ne se calmera pas tant qu'il n'ira pas dans son sens.

« OK. J'arrive. »

Il va éteindre la lumière de la chambre et revient à tâtons vers le lit où Sara est assise. Il commence à déboutonner son jean quand il réalise que ce geste risque d'affoler encore un peu plus la jeune femme. Il se contente alors d'enlever son t-shirt et sent le regard brillant de Sara sur son torse tatoué. Elle le suit du regard jusqu'à ce qu'il s'assoit sur le lit pour enlever ses chaussures. Il comprend soudain ce que Sara elle-même pouvait ressentir en prison lorsque les détenus la regardaient comme si elle était une entrecôte. Il s'allonge et ouvre ses bras pour qu'elle se blottisse contre lui. Elle se précipite vers lui et commence à lui donner des baisers humides dans le cou. Il ferme les yeux en se demandant ce qu'il pourrait faire pour qu'elle arrête. Il sent les mains de Sara se balader un peu partout sur son torse, et malgré la concentration qu'il met à ne pas penser que la femme qui est en train de les lui procurer est particulièrement sexy, certaines réactions étant instinctives, il se relève en sursaut quand elle glisse l'une de ses mains dans son pantalon. Elle allume la lampe de chevet à côté d'elle ce qui provoque un grognement de la part de Lincoln. Elle est toute décoiffée et débraillée, mais elle le regarde comme si c'était lui le plus fou.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? S'insurge-t-elle

Je voudrais que tu arrêtes ça. » Lui demande Michael.

Elle abaisse les épaules en signe de découragement.

« Tu n'en as pas envie ? »

Il se frotte les yeux ne pouvant croire qu'il a cette conversation avec elle en plein milieu de la nuit, dans un motel minable avec son frère qui fait plus ou moins semblant de dormir.

« Ce n'est pas ça mais je pense que ce n'est pas le bon moment c'est tout. » Tente-t-il de lui expliquer.

Lincoln se retourne vers eux, prouvant ainsi à Michael qu'il avait raison et réplique :

« Oh allez, arrêtes de jouer les vierges effarouchées Mike. »

Sara le regarde et sourit tandis que Michael le fusille du regard. Lincoln le remarque et se retourne discrètement.

« Excusez-moi. »

Sara se retourne vers Michael pour demander :

« Et si moi j'en ai envie là, maintenant ?

Ce n'est pas l'envie qui te guide, se sont les vapeurs d'alcool. »

Elle ouvre grand la bouche réussissant à discerner extraordinairement bien que Michael ne vient pas de lui faire un compliment. Elle plisse les yeux et parle le plus sérieusement du monde. Si sérieusement que Michael pourrait croire qu'elle n'est plus ivre. Enfin, si on ne tient pas compte du contenu de ce qu'elle dit bien sûre :

« Faut-il que je demande à Lincoln de me satisfaire si tu ne t'en sens pas capable ? »

Lincoln se redresse d'un coup et la regarde.

«Oh oh oh… ne me mêlez pas à ça Sara, je ne tiens pas à ce que Michael s'énerve. Vu mon état, il pourrait me faire mal pour une fois.

La ferme Linc ! » Exige le cadet.

Lincoln se recouche docilement et décide de ne plus rien dire. Michael en revanche dit à Sara :

« Tu as besoin de dormir. »

Elle émet un « oh » hautain et croise les bras pour déclarer :

« Dans ce cas, attends-toi à ce que j'aie besoin de dormir toutes les nuits à venir. »

Elle rabat la couverture sur elle tandis que Michael secoue la tête n'en revenant pas de ce qu'il vient de se passer. Il sourit et regarde en direction de son frère qu'il devine en train de rire. Il observe la petite chambre d'hôtel et décide que le mieux est encore de s'installer dans le fauteuil qui se trouve dans le coin et d'attendre patiemment que le levé du jour efface cette scène ridicule.

FIN

_LE 05/02/08_

_FOURMY Magali_

9_/9_


	2. Gueule de bois

Elle se réveille avec un horrible mal de tête et n'ose pas ouvrir les yeux sachant déjà à quel point le soleil peut-être doulo

_**Gueule de bois**_

Elle se réveille avec un horrible mal de tête et n'ose pas ouvrir les yeux sachant déjà que le soleil peut-être douloureux quand on a la gueule de bois. C'est comme si les rayons du soleil s'enfoncent dans le crâne comme autant de petites aiguilles. Il y a si longtemps qu'elle n'a pas été dans cet état et elle se souvient maintenant à quel point elle déteste l'après « cuite ». D'une manière générale, elle déteste tout ce qui peu venir après : l'après cuite, l'après trip, l'après nuit d'amour, lorsque le type se lève et se rhabille. Et en parlant de nuit d'amour, un souvenir terrible l'envahit, celui où elle se voit demander à Michael de lui faire l'amour et bien qu'elle aimerait vraiment le faire avec lui, elle espère que tout ça n'est qu'un rêve. Parce qu'elle se dit que si elle ne se souvient de rien, c'est sans doute parce que son état de la veille n'était pas des plus enviable. Elle entend un léger bruit de fermeture éclair dans la pièce et ouvre les yeux. Un peu trop rapidement apparemment. Elle place sa main en visière pour empêcher ce cruel soleil d'empirer son mal de crâne. Michael, qui est en train de ranger ses affaires, perçoit le mouvement venant du lit de Sara. Il se tourne vers elle et constate qu'elle est réveillée. Il s'approche d'elle en saisissant l'un des deux verres d'eau qui se trouvent sur la table ainsi que la boite d'aspirine et tout en lui tendant le tout, il s'assied sur le bord du lit.

« Bonjour petite fêtarde… » Lui lance-t-il, d'une façon un peu moqueuse.

Elle plisse le front tant la voix pourtant si douce de Michael est une torture pour sa tête. Elle dépose un cachet dans la paume de sa main et l'avale avec le grand verre d'eau.

« Michael dis-moi que je n'ai pas fait de conneries. Demande-t-elle avec crainte

Tout dépend de ce que tu appelles "conneries". »

Il la fixe avec un sourire énigmatique aux lèvres et elle se recouche en poussant un soupir :

« Oh non… »

Michael éclate de rire et se lève, la laissant ainsi dans le brouillard le plus total. Enfin pas si total que ça. Elle se rappelle vaguement qu'il est question d'alcool au goût immonde, d'une discussion avec Lincoln qui s'achève par un « vous me trouvez désirable ? » et d'homosexualité. Tout ça mis dans ce sens là, ne veut absolument rien dire pour elle, si ce n'est qu'elle a l'intime conviction de s'être ridiculisée, mais elle préfère ne pas y penser pour l'instant. Elle tourne la tête et aperçoit Lincoln, endormi comme un bien heureux et elle trouve ça injuste qu'en cet instant, il soit si bien alors qu'elle va si mal. Michael remarque son regard et sourit pour expliquer :

**« **Il a toujours eu une capacité incroyable à se remettre d'une cuite. Enfin dés lors qu'on le laisse dormir suffisamment. »

A ces mots, tous les deux se regardent avec apparemment la même idée en tête. Michael lui fait un signe et elle place ses mains sur ses oreilles. Elle le regarde s'approcher de Lincoln et placer sa bouche à quelques centimètres de l'oreille de son frère. Elle ne devrait pas, mais elle jubile d'avance à l'idée de ce qu'il va se passer.

**« ** DEBOUT !! »

Lincoln fait un bond d'au moins un mètre et se cogne la tête contre le mur. Il pousse un juron tandis que Michael est mort de rire. Lincoln se redresse péniblement et cligne des yeux plusieurs fois avant de regarder son frère pour lui souffler :

« Putain Mike tu es con ou quoi ? »

Le con en question cesse de sourire pour regarder souffrir son frère. Ce n'est que justice après tous les sous-entendus absolument pas sous-entendus qu'il a fait la veille.

« Attention Linc, tu n'es pas encore dans ton état normal, je pourrais te faire mal… pour une fois. » Le met-il en garde.

Lincoln regarde son frère avec un léger sourire.

« Oh, je t'ai vraiment dit ça alors ? »

Sara le regarde, surprise qu'il se souvienne de ce qu'il a pu dire la veille. Il tourne la tête vers elle pour lui lancer tout sourire :

« Bonjour Doc… ça va ? »

A peine a-t-il posé la question que Sara se lève et se précipite vers la salle de bain, une main sur sa bouche. Lincoln et Michael regardent la porte se refermer sur la jeune femme. L'un s'en amuse tandis que l'autre semble plutôt compatir. Ils entendent des bruits qui les dégoûtent légèrement puis le silence que Lincoln ne met pas de temps à rompre :

« Ne me dis pas que tu l'as déjà mise enceinte ? »

Son petit frère le regarde en fronçant les sourcils, et lui épargne le terme "abruti" qu'il a au bord des lèvres. Il s'approche et frappe à la porte en demandant si tout va bien. Sara passe la tête par la porte avec un sourire rassurant mais un peu timide. Elle assure que tout va bien et annonce qu'elle a besoin d'une bonne douche avant de refermer la porte au nez de Michael. Linc le regarde, un sourire espiègle sur le visage.

« Fallait saisir ta chance hier mec… » Le nargue-t-il.

Michael se retourne vers lui avec un regard plein de reproches. Lincoln comprend alors qu'il aurait mieux fait de se taire.

**« **Tu es au courant de son passé d'alcoolique n'est-ce pas Linc ? »

Il hoche la tête pour dire qu'il est effectivement au courant. Michael vient s'asseoir sur le lit que Sara occupait quelques minutes plus tôt.

« Alors pourquoi tu l'as fait boire hier soir ? » Souffle-t-il, visiblement déçu.

Lincoln baisse les yeux comme pris en faute.

« Je n'ai pas réfléchi… Avoue-t-il.

Ouais, comme d'habitude… »

Il hoche la tête pour approuver. Il peut difficilement nier qu'il n'est pas constamment en train de faire des conneries.

**« **Je lui ai proposé un verre, je ne voyais pas où était le mal. » Confie Lincoln.

Michael semble excédé d'entendre ça et rétorque :

« Pour elle, un verre c'est déjà trop. Tu te rends compte où ça pourrait la mener tout ça ? Et si elle replonge hein ? »

Lincoln saisit soudain la peur qui se cache derrière les reproches de son frère. Il se met en position assise avec un luxe de précaution pour que sa tête ne le fasse pas souffrir puis met une main sur le genou de Michael.

« T'inquiète Mike, je suis sûr qu'elle ne va pas replonger.

Qu'est-ce que t'en sais ? »

L'aîné prend son air le plus sûr de lui pour affirmer :

« Tu vas l'en empêcher. »

Michael sourit enfin. Lincoln rit doucement et ajoute :

« Enfin, si tu arrêtes de jouer les vierges effarouchées. »

Le cadet saisit l'oreiller à côté de lui et frappe son frangin avec réveillant ainsi toutes les douleurs de son corps. Lorsqu'il le voit se lever et se diriger vers la porte, il demande où il va.

**« **Chercher un truc à manger. Je peux te confier Sara sans que tu la transformes en folle du sexe ? » s'informe Michael.

Lincoln sourit.

**« **Tu n'as pas compris Mike, c'est toi qui la rends folle. »

Michael sourit en repensant aux assauts incessants de la jeune femme la veille.

Quand elle sort de la salle de bain, Sara est surprise de trouver Lincoln seul. Il a la tête dans les mains et semble souffrir atrocement. Elle devrait en être satisfaite étant donné que tel le diable, c'est lui qui l'a poussé à goûter le pêché originel. Pourtant, elle sait qu'elle ne peut pas le lui reprocher. Elle saisit le verre d'eau qui est sur la table et le lui tend tout en s'asseyant sur le lit. Il relève la tête et prend le verre malgré sa surprise. Il la gratifie d'un sourire en remerciement.

« Où est Michael ? Demande la jeune femme.

Parti chercher quelque chose à manger. »

Elle hoche la tête tout en s'essuyant les cheveux.

« Je ne serais pas étonnée qu'il ne revienne pas. »

Il la regarde avec interrogation et formule d'ailleurs sa question :

« Pourquoi ?

Maintenant qu'il a vu mon vrai visage, il doit être horrifié. »

Lincoln comprend à quel point Sara peut se sentir mal à l'aise. Michael avait l'habitude de le voir bourré à une époque et ils sont frère alors, il ne s'est jamais senti honteux de lui montrer cette facette là. Seulement pour Sara les choses sont différentes et Michael et elle en étant encore au stade de la découverte de l'autre, il peut comprendre qu'elle n'ait pas envie de montrer ce qu'il y a de moins glorieux en elle. Il lui sourit et tente de la rassurer :

« Ne vous inquiétez pas, Michael en a vu bien pire venant de moi. Et puis il y a quand même plus horrible que de savoir les sentiments qu'il peut vous inspirer. »

Elle rit légèrement, se sentant encore plus gênée de savoir qu'elle a eu ce comportement devant le frère de l'homme qu'elle aime. Elle baisse la tête pour avouer :

« C'est horriblement gênant… »

Il lui donne une tape amicale sur l'épaule.

« Je ne suis pas là pour vous juger Sara… surtout que tout ça est entièrement ma faute. »

Elle relève la tête vivement vers lui.

**« **Non, non, si on m'a bien appris une chose en thérapie, c'est à ne pas reporter mes fautes sur les autres. J'ai pris ce verre et tous les autres consciemment. » Lui assure-t-elle.

Il se sent mal à l'aise mais décide malgré tout de continuer la conversation :

« Et vous… enfin, vous croyez que ça va jouer pour la suite des choses ? »

Elle sourit, comprenant immédiatement le sens de sa question et la reformule à sa façon :

« Est-ce que ça va me replonger dans la dépendance ? »

Il hoche la tête pour approuver.

« Je crois bien que Michael s'assurera que ça ne sera pas le cas. Il va certainement vider toutes les bouteilles des chambres d'hôtels dans lesquels on s'arrêtera. Suppose-t-elle, ce qui fait sourire Lincoln.

Ouais, je ne sais pas si c'est pour vous protéger de vous ou de moi. » Suggère-t-il.

Elle le regarde avec des yeux pétillants.

« Il y a une règle chez les Alcooliques Anonymes Lincoln… »

Il attend la suite qu'elle livre avec une certaine tendresse.

« Quand on a été compagnon de boisson, on se tutoie.

Vraiment ?

Non en faite, continue-t-elle en souriant, on est plutôt censé éviter toute personne avec qui on a partagé un verre, mais dans notre cas ça me semble délicat. »

Lincoln sourit à son tour se sentant un peu plus proche de la jeune femme.

**« **Vous… tu es quelqu'un de bien Sara, et ça c'est ce que Michael a vu il y a bien longtemps déjà. »

Il lui pose une main sur le genou comme il l'a fait un peu plus tôt avec Michael. Il se donne vraiment l'impression d'être le thérapeute de ces deux là, et il se dit que si Michael répondait aux envies de Sara, peut-être ne serait-il pas obliger de les rassurer. C'est à ce moment là que Michael revient. Son regard se pose immédiatement sur la main de Lincoln qui est toujours sur le genou de sa "petite amie". Lincoln comprend ce que le regard de son frère signifie, et décide de se lever pour annoncer qu'il va prendre une douche, avant que Michael ne décide réellement de lui mettre son poing dans la figure.

Michael pose ses achats sur la table. Il prend deux gobelets de café fumant, deux beignets et vient s'asseoir auprès de Sara. Il lui tend sa part avec un sourire. Elle prend le tout, en lui jetant un regard furtif, plein de gêne.

**« **Ca va mieux ? » S'informe-t-il, soucieux.

Elle boit une gorgée de café avant de lui répondre :

« Physiquement oui… »

Il lui lance un regard interrogateur. Elle devine la question qu'il se pose et décide de le devancer :

« J'ai tellement honte Michael.

Tu n'as pas à avoir honte Sara. »

Elle boit de nouveau un peu de café.

« Oh si… tout ce que j'ai fait… ce que j'ai dit… c'est exactement les raisons pour lesquelles j'ai décidé de faire une thérapie il y a quelques années. » confie-t-elle avec une certaine douleur.

Il hoche la tête. C'est bien ce qu'il craignait : que tout ça ne lui redonne de mauvais souvenirs.

**« **Et tu penses, que ce qu'il s'est passé hier pourrait de nouveau t'entraîner sur cette mauvaise pente ? »

Elle baisse la tête en souriant. Les deux frères semblent aussi inquiets sur ce point l'un que l'autre.

**« **Je n'en sais rien. La première fois que j'ai plongé dans l'alcool et dans la drogue, tout allait mal dans ma vie. Mon père me délaissait, ma mère me manquait. La solitude peut te faire faire n'importe quoi, je l'ai appris à mes dépends. Mais aujourd'hui, bien qu'on ne puisse pas dire que ma vie soit un modèle de stabilité… »

Il sourit en entendant ça, effectivement la cavale ne représente pas ce qu'il y a de plus stable.

**« ** Je vais bien. Parce que je ne me sens plus seule… » Continue-t-elle en relevant les yeux vers lui et en plongeant son regard dans le sien.

« Je ne te dis pas que ce qui s'est passé hier soir ne pourrait pas se reproduire, seulement cette idée ne m'angoisse plus parce que je sais que tu seras là pour m'empêcher de sombrer. Confesse la jeune femme.

C'est pourtant à cause de moi que tu as replongé dans la drogue la dernière fois. »

Elle lui sourit tristement.

**« **Je ne veux pas que tu penses ça Michael. Une junkie restera toujours une junkie… et crois-moi les drogués n'ont besoin de personne pour replonger dans la drogue. »

Il lui prend la main.

« Pour moi tu n'es pas une junkie ni une alcoolique Sara... Et je te promets qu'à l'avenir tu n'auras aucune raison de retoucher à l'alcool ou à la drogue. J'y veillerai personnellement. »

Elle relève la tête vers lui et sourit.

« Tu veux dire que ce que tu as vu hier soir ne t'a pas donner envie de t'enfuir en courant ? » Lui demande-t-elle.

Il sourit à son tour.

« Non. Même si c'est un peu effrayant… Reconnaît Michael

Effrayant ?

De voir tout ce que je t'inspire. »

Il baisse la tête en souriant. Elle se sent gênée quand elle murmure :

« Je ne suis pas comme ça en temps normal…e

Le sourire de Michael s'élargit un peu plus. Elle hésite puis décide qu'il est grand temps de faire bouger les choses :

« Enfin ce que je t'ai dis hier soir, c'était quand même vrai… »

Il la regarde et essaie de sonder ses yeux pour comprendre.

« Tu m'as dit tout un tas de choses hier soir. Lui rappelle-t-il.

Oui… alors je parlais de ce que je ressens pour toi. »

Il hoche la tête et avoue :

« Tant mieux parce que c'est ce que je ressens aussi. »

Elle le regarde avec des grands yeux.

« Et pourtant tu n'as pas hésité à me repousser… » Lui fait remarquer Sara

Il rit légèrement et reconnaît :

« Ca n'a pas été facile… ce n'est pas évident de rester de glace devant une femme aussi séduisante.

Elle le regarde un peu surprise, il ne semblait pourtant pas penser ça la veille. Il se rend compte de ce qu'elle pense. Il lui retire alors le gobelet des mains et se tourne légèrement vers elle.

**« **Je suis un homme Sara… hétéro. »

Elle sourit tandis qu'il continue :

« J'aurais pu te laisser faire hier soir. J'en avais envie aussi. Seulement, le jour où on fera l'amour toi et moi, je veux être sûr que tu sois en état d'apprécier. »

Elle n'en revient pas de ce qu'il est en train de lui dire. Il lui caresse la main tendrement pour susurrer :

« Tu mérites mieux qu'un hôtel minable entre deux poursuites. »

Elle sourit et lui caresse la joue.

« Alors ton frère avait raison… tu es un romantique. »

Michael sourit et murmure en la regardant droit dans les yeux.

« Non, je suis amoureux… »

Il approche ses lèvres de celles de la jeune femme et lui donne un tendre baiser. En cet instant elle se dit alors qu'il était vraiment temps qu'il ait à nouveau un geste tendre envers elle, car elle commençait à devenir folle. La soirée de la veille en est d'ailleurs la preuve.

Lincoln sort à ce moment là et les surprend.

« Oh… vous voulez que je m'en aille peut être ? » Suggère-t-il malicieusement.

Sara et Michael éclatent de rire tout en lui balançant un coussin dans la figure. C'est définitif c'est bien à cause de lui qu'ils n'ont pas encore passés une nuit ensemble.

FIN

_LE 06/02/08_

_FOURMY Magali_

7_/7_


	3. Réconfort

Cela fait des jours qu'ils n'ont pas arrêté de courir pour semer leurs poursuivants

_**Réconfort**_

Cela fait des jours qu'ils n'ont pas arrêté de courir pour semer leurs poursuivants. Des jours qu'ils n'ont pas pu se reposer convenablement. Et Sara en est à regretter les hôtels miteux dans lesquels Michael a l'habitude de les emmener. Par souci de discrétion soit disant. Non pas qu'elle remette en doute sa capacité à penser à ce qu'il y a de mieux pour eux. Elle aimerait juste pouvoir se reposer un peu dans un bain moussant. Bon c'est vrai que quand on est en cavale, le bain moussant est un luxe auquel on doit très vite renoncer, mais elle ne désespère pas de pouvoir au moins prendre une bonne douche, parce que à ça aussi elle doit y renoncer depuis plusieurs jours. Pourquoi faut-il que cet agent Mahone devine tout ce que Michael a prévu dans son plan ? Alors qu'elle est dans ses pensées, elle voit Michael faire signe à son frère de se garer sur le côté. Lincoln, en habitué qu'il est, se gare sans poser de question. Michael se retourne vers Sara et la gratifie d'un sourire, vraiment trop craquant.

« On va se reposer un peu. » Informe-t-il ses deux compagnons de route.

Elle hoche mollement la tête et le regarde descendre. Elle en fait de même quand elle voit Lincoln suivre le mouvement et elle tombe face à un hôtel plutôt luxueux, qui n'a rien à voir avec ceux de d'habitude. Lincoln siffle d'admiration.

« Mike dis-moi que tu ne nous as pas arrêté là juste pour dormir dans la voiture sur le parking ? »

Michael le rejoint pour répondre :

« Je crois qu'on a bien mérité un peu de confort. »

Sara sourit, Dieu a exaucé ses prières. En faite c'est plutôt Michael mais c'est vrai qu'il est en quelque sorte son Dieu. Ils prennent leurs affaires dans le coffre et pénètrent dans le hall. Michael leur dit d'attendre et va réserver leur chambre. Lincoln regarde la petite statue qui trône au milieu du hall.

« Mike nous gâte aujourd'hui. » Déclare-t-il presque pour lui-même.

Sara approuve d'un signe de tête et évoque l'un de ses souvenirs :

« Ca me rappelle les palaces dans lesquels mon père m'emmenait parfois. »

Il la regarde. Il en oublie parfois que Sara a appartenu à ce monde de luxe. Il faut dire qu'elle n'a aucune manière de petite bourge, et c'est mieux pour tout le monde : pour lui parce qu'il déteste les gens hautains, pour elle parce qu'elle serait malheureuse en cavale si elle ne supportait rien d'autre que le luxe et pour Michael parce qu'avoir une petite amie bourge oblige à acheter des cadeaux hors de prix à toutes les occasions possibles. Enfin il a parfois du mal à les imaginer s'offrir des petits cadeaux à la Saint Valentin, alors qu'il ne les voit jamais échanger un geste tendre. Le dernier et le seul baiser qu'il a vu entre eux remonte à près d'une semaine auparavant lorsque Sara s'était bourrée. Bon il évite de remettre ça sur le tapis parce que Michael se charge toujours de lui dire qu'elle n'aurait pas bu si son idiot de frère ne lui avait pas proposé. Michael revient et leur annonce qu'ils peuvent y aller. Ils montent dans l'ascenseur grimpent au troisième étage et se dirigent jusqu'au fond du couloir. Il ouvre la porte et s'efface pour laisser passer son frère et Sara. Lincoln siffle pour la deuxième fois en moins de dix minutes.

« Ouah, ça c'est du confort. »

Sara approuve en souriant. Les yeux de Lincoln se posent sur le lit qui trône au milieu de la pièce. Il scrute la chambre et se retourne vers Mike pour faire remarquer :

« Il n'y a qu'un lit ?

Oui, ils n'avaient plus que des chambres doubles. » Lui confirme son frère.

Il fronce les sourcils sentant que le confort qu'il avait imaginé va se transformer en inconfort pour l'un d'eux. Sara étant la seule femme du trio, il se dit que tout va se jouer entre Michael et lui pour avoir la deuxième place dans le lit. Et c'est à cet instant précis qu'il réalise que son frère ne le laissera jamais dormir avec celle qu'il aime et que c'est donc lui qui va devoir dormir par terre. Néanmoins il préfère jouer l'ignorant et demande tout naturellement :

« Qui dort par terre ? »

Michael sourit et jette les clefs que Lincoln rattrape avec habileté.

« J'ai pris une deuxième chambre. » L'informe Michael.

Il prend la main de Sara et l'entraîne vers la porte.

« Bonne nuit Linc… » Lui lance-t-il malicieusement.

Lincoln réalise ce que son petit frère vient de faire. Il a enfin trouvé une excuse – et du courage – pour rester seul avec Sara. Il sourit en se laissant tomber sur le lit.

Michael et Sara rejoignent leur chambre. Elle semble ravie de l'initiative de Michael, mais légèrement nerveuse. Aussi, à peine a-t-elle posé son sac qu'elle se dirige vers la salle de bain pour y découvrir une grande baignoire. Son deuxième vœu vient d'être exaucé. Elle se retourne vers Michael :

« Ca te dérange si je me plonge dans un bon bain ? »

Il sourit et secoue la tête.

« Fait comme chez toi. »

Il la regarde s'enfermer. Il est lui-même très nerveux. Il faut dire que vu la pression que lui a mise la jeune femme le soir où elle a bu, Michael craint de ne pas être à la hauteur de ses espérances. Il s'assied sur le bord du lit et allume la télé pour se détendre un peu. Seulement lorsqu'il voit sa photo ainsi que celle de son frère en gros plan aux informations, il réalise que la télé n'est pas le meilleur moyen de se détendre. Il l'éteint donc et s'approche de la fenêtre pour regarder les alentours. C'est devenu un réflexe depuis quelques temps. Au bout d'un moment, voyant que tout semble dégagé dans les parages, il revient s'asseoir sur le lit et finit par s'y allonger en réfléchissant.

Sara profite de ce délicieux bain. Il y a longtemps qu'elle ne s'est pas sentie aussi détendue. En faite, elle prend conscience qu'elle n'a pas pris le temps de ne plus penser à rien depuis qu'elle a ouvert cette porte à Michael. Elle n'en éprouve aucune amertume, elle a fini par cesser de le regretter, notamment parce que Michael lui a avoué son amour. Il lui a aussi avoué qu'il la désirait au moins autant qu'elle le désire. Mais Michael ne le montre pas de la même façon qu'elle. Et elle se dit qu'au fond c'est lui qui a raison, ça lui évite au moins à elle la pression qu'elle lui a mise à lui. Pauvre Michael. Elle sourit. Elle se demande s'il a planifié tout ce qui va se passer ce soir où s'il va se laisser aller à l'imprévu. Elle plonge la tête sous l'eau. Non c'est Michael, il a forcément tout planifié. Elle reste un long moment dans l'eau à écouter le bruit des remous et le tamtam de son cœur. Michael doit trouvé que c'est un peu trop puisqu'il fini par frapper à la porte et interroge la jeune femme :

« Tout va bien Sara ? »

Elle se redresse pour répondre :

« Oui, je sors… »

Elle sourit devant cette impatience. Pourtant, elle fait la maligne mais les battements de son cœur de plus en plus rapides lui rappelle qu'elle a peur de ce qu'il va se passer lorsqu'elle sera sortie de cette salle de bain. Elle hésite puis finit par sortir du bain qui s'est légèrement refroidit. Elle enfile un peignoir brodé à l'enseigne de l'hôtel et attrape une serviette pour se sécher les cheveux. Elle se regarde dans le miroir, se sentant de plus en plus nerveuse.

De l'autre côté de la cloison, Michael fait les 100 pas. Il est impatient de la voir sortir mais il craint également ce qu'elle attend de lui. Enfin il le sait bien, elle a été assez explicite une semaine auparavant lorsqu'elle lui a demandé de lui faire l'amour. La porte s'ouvre à côté de lui et il la voit sortir dans ce sobre peignoir blanc. Elle lui sourit et lui lance :

« La place est libre si ça te tente. »

Il hoche la tête mais ne rentre pas dans la salle de bain pour autant. Il la suit des yeux. Dieu ce qu'elle est belle. Elle surprend son regard et lui sourit.

**« ** Le bain était agréable ? S'enquit-il, plus pour parler que pour savoir réellement.

Oui. Il y avait si longtemps que je ne m'étais pas relaxée ainsi. »

Elle le sent stressé et le taquinerait sûrement à ce sujet si elle n'était pas elle-même aussi tendue malgré ses dires. Il baisse les yeux.

« Tu as envie de dormir ? » Lui demande-t-il.

Elle est surprise qu'il lui propose cela, elle se dit qu'il est en train de faire marche arrière Il sent son interrogation et continue :

« La semaine dernière, tu m'as dit que dorénavant tu préfèrerais dormir toutes les nuits à venir. »

Elle le fixe puis lui donne une légère tape sur l'épaule.

« Michael s'est dégueulasse ce que tu fais. »

Il sourit, la prend par la taille et approche ses lèvres de son oreille pour lui murmurer :

« Je préfère être sûr que tu n'es pas trop fatiguée… »

Elle frémit en sentant le souffle de Michael sur son oreille.

**« **Pourquoi ? Tu as d'autres projets ce soir ? » s'informe-t-elle.

Il lui donne un baiser timide puis se recule pour la regarder. Il a osé, enfin ! Elle se dit qu'elle peut enfin espérer que son troisième vœu se réalise. Elle lui sourit et il comprend le signe qu'elle vient de lui donner. Il colle son corps contre le sien et lui donne un autre baiser, bien plus passionné cette fois. Elle savoure son habileté à jouer avec ses lèvres qu'il descend d'ailleurs jusqu'à son cou. Il fait remonter ses mains le long de son dos et elle pose les siennes sur son torse légèrement musclé. Après un instant, il glisse ses mains jusqu'à la ceinture du peignoir de Sara et la dénoue lentement. Sara baisse les yeux et comprend ce que Michael a pu ressentir une semaine auparavant lorsqu'elle le déshabillait lentement. A la différence qu'elle n'a aucune envie ni aucune raison de lui résister aujourd'hui. Elle saisit à son tour le bas du t-shirt qu'il porte et elle le fait passer par-dessus sa tête. Il interrompt alors ses baisers et la regarde défaire la ceinture de son pantalon. Il sent sur elle l'odeur de la vanille, certainement le savon qu'elle vient d'utiliser. Elle relève les yeux vers lui et le désir qu'il voit dedans fait envoler toutes ses craintes. Il lui prend les mains et l'entraîne doucement jusqu'au lit. Une fois qu'ils se trouvent à côté, Michael passe ses mains par l'ouverture du peignoir et les place sur les hanches de Sara qu'il caresse avec douceur. Ce contact provoque en elle une chaleur qui se diffuse dans tout son corps. Elle a l'impression de bouillir et de frissonner tout en même temps. Ce qu'il fait avec ses mains et ses lèvres ne devrait pas être si bon parce qu'elle le sait maintenant qu'elle a goûté à ces deux choses, elle va développer pour elles une addiction qui, bien que moins dangereuse que la drogue ou l'alcool est tout de même une dépendance. Pourtant en cet instant elle ne pense pas à l'après. Elle veut juste savourer ce moment. Il remonte ses mains jusqu'à sa poitrine qu'il caresse avec douceur. Sa peau est si douce et si délicieuse. Il la couvre de baiser avant d'entraîner la jeune femme avec lui sur le lit. Elle se redresse pour se mettre à califourchon sur lui. Elle regarde le tatouage qu'il a sur le corps et en suit les lignes avec son doigt. Il ferme les yeux un court instant pour savourer cette douce caresse. Elle se penche vers lui pour l'embrasser dans le cou et c'est une toute autre caresse qu'il sent. Celle de ses cheveux. Il sourit légèrement trouvant ce contact délicieux. Elle rapproche ses lèvres des siennes et les saisit avec délicatesse. Il aime cette douceur, cette tendresse. Il passe ses mains sur ses cuisses et remonte jusqu'à ses fesses délicates. Elle soupire de plaisir et il adore l'entendre pousser ces petits gémissements. Elle se redresse, il en fait autant et lui ôte le peignoir qui ne cache de toute façon plus grand-chose. Il en profite pour déposer un tendre baiser juste au-dessus de sa poitrine et elle passe ses mains sur le crâne de son amant, appréciant la douceur de ce petit duvet qui commence tout juste à repousser. Il la fait basculer et se retrouve au-dessus d'elle. Il se redresse légèrement pour avoir une vue d'ensemble de ce corps parfait. Et tandis qu'elle le voit l'observer, elle remarque ce petit sourire en coin qui se glisse sur ses lèvres. Visiblement il apprécie la vue. Elle pose ses deux mains sur ses joues et dans un geste lent elle le ramène vers sa bouche qu'il saisit avec passion. Il promène ses mains sur le corps de sa belle, explorant chaque détail, jusqu'à trouver son intimité déjà très humide. Sara se mord les lèvres en le sentant explorer cette partie de son corps. Elle sent que l'excitation commence à atteindre un tel point qu'elle n'est plus sûre de pouvoir la contrôler encore très longtemps. Elle veut pourtant que ça dure avant d'atteindre le plaisir. En faite ce qu'elle voudrait c'est qu'il l'atteigne en même temps qu'elle. Alors elle se dit qu'il est temps de prendre les choses en mains et accède à ce satané pantalon que Michael porte toujours. Il se redresse légèrement pour lui permettre de parvenir à son but plus rapidement. Voyant que la position n'est pas idéale pour elle, il fait les derniers efforts pour que le pantalon, et le boxer par la même occasion, rejoignent le peignoir par terre. Il se rallonge alors doucement sur elle, prenant soin de ne pas l'écraser sous le poids de son corps. Il dépose de tendres baisers dans son cou qu'il trouve si gracieux et l'entend murmurer son prénom, trahissant qu'elle n'en peut plus de l'attendre. Il sourit légèrement devant son impatience, hésitant entre continuer le supplice encore un peu ou lui donner enfin ce qu'elle semble incapable d'attendre plus longtemps. Sara le voit sourire et le trouve encore plus craquant. Elle le voit également hésiter un court instant puis il fond de nouveau sur son cou. Il remonte jusqu'à son oreille et en mordille le lobe. Elle sert la couverture avec ses mains tant la chose est bonne. Ils continuent caresses et baisers pendant un moment qui parait durer une éternité mais qu'ils trouveront, au bout du compte, bien trop court. L'excitation semble les avoir gagné totalement tous les deux quand Michael décide enfin de les libérer. Il s'introduit lentement en elle. Sara retient son souffle quand elle sent le sexe de son partenaire prendre possession du sien. Il y a un léger moment de flottement pendant lequel il l'observe. Elle le remarque et lui sourit avant de déposer un léger baiser sur ses lèvres, signe qu'elle va bien. Même très bien. Il commence alors un va et vient doux et délicieux tout en lui déposant de tendres baisers d'un côté du cou jusqu'à l'autre. Sara passe et repasse une main dans le dos de Michael en une caresse exquise. Il accélère le mouvement tout en serrant la main libre de la jeune femme dans la sienne. Au bout de plusieurs minutes elle laisse échapper un long gémissement discret. Ce que Michael apprécie. Il préfère ça à un cri de bête indiquant qu'elle a atteint l'orgasme. Ils sont dans un hôtel après tout et tout le monde n'a pas besoin de savoir ce qu'ils sont en train de faire. Il a connu une femme une fois qui exprimait largement ses émotions et il en a été fortement gêné le lendemain matin quand la voisine lui a demandé s'il avait bien dormi. Résultat, il n'a plus jamais revu la fille en question. Mais Sara n'est pas ce genre de femme, la discrétion est sa qualité principale. Il en a douté légèrement une semaine auparavant lorsqu'elle l'a supplié de lui faire l'amour alors que son frère était dans le lit juste à côté. Bien sûre, elle était ivre donc c'est inutile d'en tenir compte. Elle a l'impression d'être arrivée au paradis. L'orgasme qu'elle ressent actuellement n'a jamais été aussi long ni aussi bon. Elle n'ose l'avouer mais elle n'en attendait pas moins de Michael. Il faut dire qu'il s'est fait désirer et que forcément Sara a eu le temps de s'imaginer cette nuit, plusieurs fois déjà. Et alors qu'elle redescend lentement de son orgasme en même temps que lui, elle se dit que ce qui vient de se passer est nettement supérieur à ce qu'elle a pu imaginer. C'est d'ailleurs ce qu'elle lui fait comprendre après avoir repris plus ou moins son souffle en poussant un « ouah » très explicite. Il a la tête nichée contre son cou et elle le sent sourire. Il lui caresse lentement le bras tout en tentant de retrouver lui-même sa respiration et confie :

« C'est la première fois qu'on me fait un tel compliment. »

Elle sourit en lui caressant les cheveux – enfin ce qu'il a de cheveux –

« C'est la première fois qu'on me fait l'amour comme ça. » Avoue-t-elle à son tour.

Il se redresse pour la regarder et la fixe avec des yeux si magnifiques que ça lui donne envie de lui sauter à nouveau dessus. Néanmoins, elle sait se montrer raisonnable et se contente de lui donner un baiser.

« Je comprends mieux pourquoi tu m'as fait attendre… » Commence-t-elle.

Il semble surpris, elle le remarque.

« Tu craignais que je devienne folle de ton corps et que j'en redemande. »

Il sourit, soulagé qu'elle ait dit ça. Il l'embrasse dans le cou et dit d'une voix légèrement rauque :

« Non je craignais moi d'être fou de ton corps et que ça m'empêche de réfléchir. »

Ils rient légèrement tous les deux puis Michael se met sur le côté, la libérant ainsi de son corps. Elle attend quelques secondes avant de se mettre de côté à son tour afin de lui faire face. Il caresse tendrement sa joue puis remonte la couverture sur ses épaules pour qu'elle n'ait pas froid. Elle apprécie ce geste, ça lui correspond tout à fait, il veille tellement sur les autres. Cependant, plus que la chaleur d'une couverture, elle préfère encore la chaleur du corps de son partenaire, et c'est pour cette raison qu'elle se blottie dans ses bras. Cette position semblant leur convenir à tous les deux, ils ne tardent pas à s'endormir.

Lincoln frappe légèrement à la porte, ne voulant pas passer pour quelqu'un d'envahissant. Pourtant, devant l'absence de réponse, il frappe un peu plus fort. Mais que font-ils bon sang, il est huit heures, largement le temps de lever le camp. Au bout de quelques minutes, c'est une Sara rayonnante qui vient lui ouvrir, déjà vêtue et toute fraîche. Lincoln ne peut s'empêcher de sourire. Elle le salue.

**« **Je ne m'attendais pas à ce que vous soyez déjà levé. Où est Mike ? »

Elle s'écarte pour le laisser passer et l'informe qu'il est sous la douche. Lincoln pénètre dans la chambre et remarque que le lit est un vrai champ de bataille. Il pense alors immédiatement que la nuit n'a pas dû être de tout repos et il se demande comment Sara peut avoir autant la pêche.

« Bien dormi ? » Lui demande-t-elle, le sortant de ses pensées.

Il sourit. Il a tout un tas de réponses qui lui viennent à l'esprit, mais c'est avant tout Mike qu'il a envie de taquiner, aussi il répond juste :

« Très bien. Et toi ? »

Elle se demande ce qu'elle peut bien répondre pour éviter les sarcasmes de Lincoln, parce que depuis un mois qu'ils parcourent les Etats-Unis ensemble, elle a appris à le connaître.

« Bien. » Se contente-t-elle de dire.

Là s'en est trop, il ne peut pas retenir ce qu'il a sur le bout de la langue.

« Bien seulement ? Pourtant je constate que tu as un sourire béat. »

Il sourit, ravis de sa répartie, tandis qu'elle baisse la tête. Michael sort à cet instant et salue son frère. Il enfile son pull et informe qu'ils vont y aller. Il retourne dans la salle de bain chercher sa montre tandis que Sara relève la tête vers Lincoln avec un sourire espiègle. Elle se penche légèrement vers lui et murmure sur le ton de la confidence :

« C'est parce que ton frère n'est pas seulement un génie Lincoln… »

Il la regarde un instant stupéfait avant de faire une grimace de dégoût et de s'éloigner pour rejoindre la porte. C'est exactement le genre de chose qu'il n'a pas envie d'entendre. Il se doute de ce que Sara et Mike ont fait cette nuit, mais en recevoir la confirmation de la jeune femme, est gênant. En même temps il se dit qu'il l'a bien cherché, toutefois, il se sent tout de même légèrement humilié de s'être fait prendre ainsi à son propre jeu. Sara sourit, contente d'avoir pris l'avantage sur la situation. Michael sort de la salle de bain.

« On y va ? » Suggère le petit génie.

Elle hoche la tête, il s'arrête auprès d'elle pour lui déposer un léger baiser sur les lèvres et il se dirige vers la sortie. Elle le regarde s'éloigner et se dit soudain, que dans ce cas, l'après est peut-être aussi agréable que tout le reste. Elle récupère son sac et ils rejoignent Lincoln, qui pour le coup n'ose plus parler ni même les regarder. Il n'a pourtant pas abandonner son idée première de taquiner son frère. Mike n'a jamais su éviter ses sarcasmes.

FIN

_Le 08/01/08_

_FOURMY Magali_

8_/8_


End file.
